That Old Mirror
by SkyeBlue-Featherwriter
Summary: Zelda has Link get an old magic mirror she read about. The mirror brings Link to a major choice in her life and she must choose what path to take. (Female Link like most of my stories.)
1. Chapter 1

Zelda had me going through another dungeon to find some piece of junk she wanted. There was this old mirror she read about (in a fairy tale I might add) and now she had me head out to find it. She doesn't even know where it is exactly! Only the general location! Dark tagged along with me and he won't shut up for a minute. "Where are we? Where are we going? What now?" Is his main saying at the moment and it is driving me crazy! Sometimes I wonder if having Ganondorf win would have been a better option...

After listening to more of my dark thoughts I see a chest. A group of large bones line the room it's in. I walk over it thinking that it would be something worthless like it has been for the past five dungeons. I open the box and smile like an idiot. A small mirror lay at the bottom with grim covering the surface. A silver frame with golden rupees covering the handle. It was a pretty hand-held mirror and if I acted more like a girl then I could see myself keeping it. Zelda always says that I should act more like the girl I am but I don't really care for that. But I swear if she sent me all the way here, then gives me the stupid thing I will toss her out a window.

"That it?" Dark asks me and I nod. I grab it and start leaving the dungeon. As we headed back to Hyrule I cleaned the mirror and I have to say that it was so much cooler clean. The mirror was a bright silver like a lake in the sun. The handle was also very shiny and the back of the mirror was strange. It had one side gold and the other a deep grey. There was also a picture of a young girl in the gold then a older girl but much more rich looking if that makes sense. I have no idea what that is supposed to symbolize but I could care less. This thing caused me a lot of time to get and I wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible.

"Hey Dark? Do you know what this means?" I show my darker half the back of the mirror and we get closer to the castle.

"Nope... But I can tell they are the same person!" Dark says with a smile. I stare at him because that was an easy thing to notice. I give up on the object and head inside Castle Town. Zelda better have some answers if she knows what is good for her.

I give the mirror to Zelda and she hands it back. I look at her and she explains.

"It is supposed to allow you to go back in time. You can change anything you want! Do something else, and see what happens. Although it doesn't put you back in the present, it'll put you back in the time you chose to change and you can choose a new path or the same one," Zelda tells me and I smile. This seems amazing! But it also seems to good to be true.

"What's the catch?"

"That when you choose a path, any memory of what happens in that time that you know of will change." I knew it was something. But all in all it seems reasonable. "Go break that pot, use the mirror and then choose a different path." I do as Zelda tells me and it shows what happens if I don't break the pot (A happy servant) and what if I do (A servant that is beyond mad). It was strange, like everything had a film over it. It doesn't show me much of the future like I thought it would but I can guess that it is also a thing that is a back fire. You can't see far enough ahead to debate whither it is worth it or not.

I open my eyes and see me in front of the pot. I don't break it because it would change the timeline and a flash covers my vision. I try to remember what happened but I can't... Nothing comes to mind just a blur. I can remember what I thought, like not being able to see that far ahead, the blurred vision but that is all.

"So what happened?" Zelda asks me and I shake my head.

"I don't remember,but it was strange..." I tell her and she giggles.

"Then it worked to our knowledge. I'll let you mess with it for a while alright? I think that will be a nice thank you for getting the mirror for me." I debate whether I should try tossing Zelda out the window but I'm sure that it's not worth it so I don't, even though I really want to. As I head to my house Dark comes beside me. I tell him about the mirror and he stares at it with interest.

"So that's all it does?" I nod and he thinks a bit.

"Weren't you wondering what it would be like to have Ganondorf win, just give up on that battle?" Dark asks me and I stare at him with wide eyes.

"How did y-"

"We are the same person just different versions. I get your thoughts and emotions."

"How come I don't get your's?" I ask him.

"I don't think that's why," was his simple and easy answer. I gawk at him but then again I'm not surprised. I think about everything I do and it would make sense that he is the opposite.

"I might check..." I say. Me and Dark were friends before the battle so it's not like I will have to try and make friends with him again. That was a nightmare that I won't get into. The battle was easy also and if I choose to win then I will, it's not like I can fail and screw myself over. I gaze into the glass and go into the world that would have happened...


	2. Chapter 2

I see a small picture emerge from the mirror and it pulls me into it. I look and see me and Ganondorf fighting except I falter a bit. He thrust the sword through me and I fall. I see a fairy come out from a bottle I had and it heals me, but I'm still to weak to get up. Ganondorf walks away from me and blasts Zelda away with a spell. I can guess that he didn't just kill her but more like moved her somewhere else. He has a smirk on his face as he goes to me. He flicks his wrist and I feel a pull. I thought that it would take me out of the mirror but it didn't, it pulled me closer to myself in the vision. I try to get away knowing that this can't be good but I can't stop the pull.

Before I know it I'm looking up to Ganondorf from the ground. I remember what it was like if I was successful then that must mean that this is still a vision. I glare at Ganondorf and I see him ready a spell. Before I can do anything he fires it and I end up in a different room. I look around and see that it is a dungeon. I see a window so I can't be far under the ground. I look through it and glance around. Unlucky for me the soldier's rooms are right across from me. Now way for me to sneak out without being shot with an arrow. I plop down on the bench and twiddle my thumbs. I can't get out until the mirror lets me and I remember that Dark said he wouldn't go near the castle with Ganon here.

I sigh knowing that I can't do anything to get out of this. Why is this vision much longer than the other one? Is it because this is more important? I wonder if this counts as me choosing this path. I'm so engrossed with my thoughts that I don't hear someone enter the room. The only thing that gets my attention is a sharp click and I look up to see Ganondorf staring at me. I growl at him and he smirks.

"Nice going with finding that mirror," He says as he leans against the wall. I'm shocked that he even knew about it.

"What did you do?" I ask cautiously. A wider smirk graces his features.

"It gives off a lot of energy. What I want to know is why you would want to use it on this event." Do more people know about this mirror? I think to myself as I think of an answer to Ganondorf. Do I just tell it to him straight? Should I lie? I go with the first one because I think he would see through one of my stupid lies.

"I wanted to see if it would be better if you won," I say and look away. I hear a chuckle and glare at him.

"Why was it that bad with Zelda ruling?"

"Sometimes..." I whisper and I hear him come closer to me.

"I want to ask what made you go on this quest in the first place." Why does he have to sound so demanding?

"A dying tree." I see him stop as soon as I say it and he gives me a look like I'm crazy. "Yes, then a arrogant fairy came to me and told me to follow the tree's words and the tree gave me a stone. I sneak into the castle and Zelda tells me to to collect more stones and I do for some reason. After that I get a ocarina she tosses into a moat, and open the temple of time, allowing you to get the triforce, and causing me to sleep for seven years. After that I come out and see Castle Town in ruin, walking mummies and I have to go on _more_ quests to get medals from some random people!" At this point I just rant on and on and I see that Ganondorf frozen in his spot. i don't think he expected me to actually say anything, let alone rant about my problems. After I'm done I turn away from him to go on more of a rage in my mind.

"You had it bad huh?" He says more to himself than me. After he tries to ask more questions and I don't pay attention to him he leaves. I can't believe that I told him everything but I don't think that it matters anyway. He doesn't know where the mirror is, Zelda studied it and she didn't even know. He can't just find it and use that knowledge against me. I test the lock on the door for the heck of it and find that it is pretty lose... Is he begging for me to escape?

After bashing into, pulling and pushing I break the lock off. I smile to myself as I go out to look for my stuff. I think that getting captured gave me the energy to escape. I run through the halls and find my way to the treasury. It's the only place that I would guess him to put my things. I don't find a thing and stomp off. The guards are easy to avoid and I get to some of the master bedrooms for the royal family. Ganon has to be using one of them so I check all of them. I see Zelda in one and close the door as to not wake her. I don't have the time of ability to help her now so she can wait. I get to the last one and I find it locked... Great! I look through the key hole and see the room. I can see my things on the chest by the bed and I smile. As to a way to get in I don't see one.

The room is huge and is mainly red. The blankets to this big bed are black but that is the only real big color difference. (If black is even a color). I don't see an easy way to pick he lock and when I get up to insect the door I bump into something. I turn around and see Ganondorf behind me looking at me with a confused look.

"How did you get through here that easily?" He growls and opens the door with ease. Before I'm able to run, or figure how he did that I'm pushed into the room and the door is locked again. I run to get my sword but I'm stopped by a wall of magic.

I glare at him and he looks at me strangely again. I don't pay much attention to that and try to find a way to break the magic wall.

"What are you doing trying to break into people's rooms? Did anyone tell you that that isn't nice?" Ganon mocks.

"If you are telling me to not break into places you are pretty late on that," I retort.

"You're the hero but it seems like you broke more laws then I did..." I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, but I was able to find a crack in the wall to grab my things through. He saw me and closed it before I grabbed my sword. I glare at him and I hear him laugh. I see the balcony open and smile inside my head. This room is right behind a tree. I jump into the tree and make a run for it I might be able to leave. Get the mirror and go back to an older choice so that this doesn't happen again. Ganondorf was right about to grab me when I make a break for it, jump into the tree before he can cast a spell to stop me. I was able to run faster without all my equipment on me and was able to escape.

I got the farthest I could from the castle before I was too tired to run anymore. I look around the woods I ran into and look for a place to sleep. It was really dark so it was difficult to find a safe place but I managed. I was about to sleep when I hear movement. I get up and see red eyes looking at me.

"Dark?"

"Yep, what happened? Everything is still the same," Dark asks and sits next to me.

"It is complicated... But this is what happens if I fail, I guess."

"What do you mean you failed?" I explain about the mirror and Ganondorf dragging me into a reality. "Well we should get that mirror and just use it again!" He practically cheers. I smile and start to go back to sleep. Dark said that he would help me get the mirror because I don't have the master sword but he has the darker version which is just as good.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark and I get to the dungeon with the mirror inside and head inside. It was quick to get through because I knew where everything was. I get to the room with the chest inside it and see that the door is cracked. I look into the room and see that the chest is still there but I can't place what seems off in that room. It's like when you know something is wrong but you don't know _what_ is. Dark goes in the room first and gets attacked by a huge snake that was in a branch on the ceiling. That is what was missing. I remember that when I entered the room before there was a snake skeleton on the floor. Dark was able to get rid of the beast with ease and the creepy part was that it fell and left it's bones in the same place as in the other time.

I go in the chest and see that the mirror is there. Covered in dirt like I found it before. I wash it off as we walk out of the dungeon. I don't know why but the glass seemed different, the color didn't match and it didn't give the same gleam as before... or later.

"So that it?" Dark asks me and I look at the mirror.

"Yes... but I don't know for sure," I reply.

"Just try it!" Dark urges and I do the same as I did to get inside the mirror the other times but nothing happens. I look at the mirror in anger and Dark pats my shoulder. "It might not work because from what you said it seems like you are still in the mirrors magic."

"That makes sense..." I say slowly and in despair.

"What do you plan on doing now? It would seem like Ganondorf is the only one that can reverse the magic so there is that." I look at him.

"What?" I ask.

"Well you can't fix anything yourself. Ganondorf brought you hear so shouldn't he be able to get you out?"

"I think if he gets me again he will kill me," I say.

"Well I think that is the only option. I think it would be a good chance to take, and I will be there to help you if there is major trouble," Dark offers and I think about it. He has a point. I could trick Ganondorf into thinking that I gave up. Or do something else to get him to get me out of this.

"Hey are there still shops open?" I ask Dark and he smiles.

-TIME SKIP-

Sometimes I'm glad that Dark is able to persuade people with ease. With a dress I look totally different. Dark helped me get a job at a tavern, one the supplies the castle. Though I'm sure that none of them want to go themselves anymore. Dark was able to get them to get me the job and if I agreed to deliver the castle's items then they would let me stay in the tavern's extra room. Of course I did and as soon as I get ready they gave me a bunch of boxes and sent me to the castle. I think they were a few days late or something because they seemed extra nervous. I'm kinda glad that I took this job because I would feel bad for the poor soul that had to do this.

It took a little of work( and tripping from this being the first time in a dress) but I get to the gate. They take one look at me and point swords at me. I have to say that this a little nerve raking because I don't think I'll get far with running. Some guards grab the boxes while some take me into the castle. I follow them and they take me to the throne room. I see Ganondorf on the throne and it gets me a little mad but I don't care at the moment. I pretend to be a little frightened to pull off the act as a commoner.

"What are you doing here?" Ganondorf asks and I look at the floor( I was sure that if I looked at him he would see through the disguise).

"I was delivering some supplies from the tavern in town," I reply.

"You are a few days late am I right?" He questions.

"I don't know. I just started working," I tell him.

"How can you just start working yet have no idea what is going on?" A guard asks and I look at her.

"I _just_ started and they sent me here as soon as they said they would hire me." They are all quiet and I wonder if I said anything that gave me away. I know that I won't get far but I get ready to run.

"Just make sure that these are on time for the future!" Ganondorf growls at me and I quickly walk out of the room. I get back to the tavern and they seem so happy when I tell they what he said. They make me the person who will take the boxes every time they need something. I smile at this because now I can get closer to my goal.

* * *

I put down the last box when I hear the tavern door open. I'm the last person here because it's been a month now and I'm the only one who lives here. The owners don't really do anything so I'm the only person who works at night. I look to the person and see a big figure in a fancy cloak. _Ganondorf_ I think and I see him take it off before sitting down by the counter.

"Need something sir?" I ask and get a glass.

"What do you have?" He asks and leans on the table top.

"Pumpkin soup is pretty good." I say in total truth. I don't know where they get some of the things they cook with here but the soup is amazing!

"Alright." I get him a glass as the door opens again. I know it is John, the drunk that only drinks here but is drunk when he comes here in the middle of the night. I hand Ganondorf the glass as I get John's ready as he sits down.

"Ah, Li-ka~! Hows-s it going?" John slurs and I hand him his liquor which he drinks in a second.

"Alright. How are you drunk when this is the only tavern around!?" I say and he starts says stupid rambles. It gets bad enough to where Ganondorf moves over a chair but that doesn't stop John at all. I go to Ganondorf to get his now empty glass when he starts whispering.

"Is he always this... vulgar?"

"Yep! That's John for yah, but he is normally the only one here," I say and I can see Ganondorf give what looks like a sorry look. After a while John is falling asleep so I get him to leave. I clean up and I want to go to sleep but I can't leave when someone is here and I can't just tell them to leave when he hasn't done anything so wait until Ganondorf is ready to get out. At least he isn't a complete drunk and has had a drink while here.

"I didn't think a tavern would be open so late," Ganondorf says and looks at me.

"I live here so I don't have a real reason to close early. Also John won't shut up if he doesn't get a nightly drink." He cringes at the name and I can tell that he has grown a hatred for John in the hour they met.

"When is your next delivery to the castle?"

"You should now that since your the one who tells us to bring things there!" I say in annoyance.

"I don't keep track of that!" He says in reply. He gets his things and leaves and I quickly clean up so I can go to bed. Even though it is a cheap hotel room that I sleep in it is comfy to sleep in. But the sad part is that it is impossible to sleep in here. It is always open and always open early.

I wake up and get ready quickly. I get down stairs and see shipment boxes in the dining area. I know what to do and get the cart ready. I hate that I have to do this myself always because Hyrule isn't as helping as it used to be, even though it was barely helpful to begin with. When the cart is loaded I drag the thing up the hill. This thing is just plants! How can it be so heavy?! I think that Ganondorf took Epona because she doesn't come when I call her and I know that she didn't die. I need to buy at least a donkey so this can be easier.

After an hour of pulling, having it roll down the hill and starting over I get to the gate. The guards look at me like I'm a mess because I am. I have a torn dress because it got stuck under the wheel and I got a twig in my hair from an unknown source. I pull the twig out and smile with a nervous laugh. They open the gate or me and I drag the cart through. A guard helps me because of the struggle I'm putting for this thing. I get the supplies to the kitchen and see them open the boxes to have a few filled to the brim with frozen meats. I guess that was what was making the load so heavy. I get the pay and get the cart before heading out.

I get to the gate again when one of the guards holds a letter out to me.

"The king is inviting you to a ball tomorrow," She tells me and I look at the letter but I'm grinning in my mind. _So close to the main goal now, just a step away._

"What for?" I ask. She shrugs and I put it in my pocket. I wave as I bring the cart back to the tavern. I head inside and give the pay to the owner. He tells me to get to work and I start serving and making food. I almost scream when Dark sneaks up on me while I'm cooking.

"Any closer?" He asks and I smile as I hand him the letter. "Score!" He grins and Gives it back to me.

"Hopefully this is almost the end right?" I say and put the steak into the oven.

"Yep! So what are you thinking? This any better than the future where you win?" I have to think about that question because I have to say that it is a difficult dissension. I'm doing more than I was in the other time, but I didn't have to hide the fact that I was the hero... Although this is more interesting and I don't have a princess asking me to do this and that.

"I'm not sure..." Dark just shrugs off my answer and disappears again. I grab the steaks and head out into the dining room to feed the guests.

-TIME SKIP-

I walk up to the gate and they open the gate for me. I have a blue dress on that one of the other waitress working with me had. She is really good at sewing and made it a bit more fancy for the ball but other than that it was plain. I walk into the throne room and see that it is decorated fairly nice. Ganondorf didn't put a single dark color in the whole room. I stand by the tables and this very excited gerudo girl runs up to me.

"Hello! I'm Malone! Do you like the decorations? I did them myself!" She rambles and I stand there shocked. Where did she even come from?!

"It's nice..." I say unsure and she smiles and runs off again. I watch and she does the same thing to another couple and they freak out. I laugh a little at this because there is some crazy girl running around and scaring the life out of people. After a few minutes a maid comes by and asks about the girl and we all point to her. I guess she ran off to join the party now this poor lady had to hunt her down. I have to say that the few parties that Zelda brought me to never where this strange. Of course most of the people where scared out of their minds and most likely only came because they were worried what would happen if they didn't but it was still a fun event.

I see Ganondorf and see that for once he isn't in the darkest of clothing because he is wearing a grey suit close to what he normally wears and looks more carefree. He talks to some of the guests and after they look less tense and that spreads through the ball room. He comes up to me and I force a smile. I would like it better if I didn't have to talk to him but I won't get anywhere like that.

"So are you liking the party?" He asks and hands me a drink.

"Yes, it's nice. Though I'm guessing that you didn't do any of this?" I ask and he smiles.

"I helped..."

"I would believe that if a girl ran around saying that she did all of this," I tell him he sighs.

"She has a habit of taking over when it comes to dressing things up."

"I can tell!" I laugh and look at the drink. How do I know he didn't poison this?

"It's safe if that's what you're thinking." I take a sip and see that it is just a simple drink. We talk for a while before a group of people call him away. I walk away and start talking to the owner of the store next to us. He has a store meant for the richer and has all this really good food. (He brings extra over sometimes) If I can get him to tell his customers about us it would be amazing for the owners and as a plus my pay will be bigger. We talk for a little while and I manage to get him to promise he will talk about us. _Score!_ I smile and get a small cake from a table. Ganondorf walks back up to me and we sit at a table.

"So Why are you working at a tavern? Couldn't you make it into a... better job?"

"It was simple to get. Also there is a room in the deal," I tell him.

"Why would you need a room?"

"I just moved here... I didn't have much cash on me so I couldn't buy a house." I lie but he believes it. We talk a bit more and I see the time. It's almost midnight and I have to work in the morning. I get up and tell him I have to leave. He let's me go so I'm guessing that he didn't see that I'm the hero yet.

When I get to the tavern I plop on the bed and sleep.

* * *

 _ **I needed to add someone like John... It had to happen! Thanks for reading.**_


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few days after the ball. I was working and Dark nagging within his shadows that I see a strange man walk into the tavern. He doesn't order anything and I watch as other people come in and some sit with him. I go up to them to see if they want to order anything and I manage to hear a little of their conversation.

"So hear anything about the hero?" The one that was there the longest there said to his comrade.

"Nope," The other one says and he notices that I was standing there.

"Would you like to order?" I ask them and they glare at me. I just smile at them and I see them get angrier.

"No we don't need anything!" He growls at me.

"The owners, and the workers here don't like people just taking up space here." That makes them order some drinks and I walk off. I told Dark to watch them and I give them their drinks.

Later that night they leave and as I'm cleaning Dark comes up to me. He said that they were talking about the hero and something about they need him. I don't say anything and Dark disappears. John comes in and orders his drink for the night, gets wasted and leaves. I was about to go to bed when I hear someone at the door knock. I look out the window and see Ganondorf. I was about to pretend that I was asleep but he sees me in the window so the plan wouldn't work. I open the door and let him in.

He sits at a table and motions or me to sit also. I sit and he looks worried for some reason.

"Did you hear anything about the hero from people coming in?"

"Maybe... Why?" I ask.

"They are planning a revolt and they are trying to get the hero on their side."

"Why would that matter? Don't you have the hero?" I mock at him but make it sound like I'm clueless.

"Not at the moment... He escaped." He leans his head on the table. "Did you hear anything?"

"Two people came in and said stuff about the hero but I didn't hear the whole story," I tell him and he has a small grin on his face.

"Thanks" He leaves after that and I go to bed... But forgot to lock the door.

* * *

I open my eyes but close them from a huge pain I have in my head. I crack my eyes and look around the room I'm in. It looked like a sewer and even more so with the awful smell here. I try to move my hands but I find them tied, same with my feet. I see a person coming so I mask the pain in my head with anger.

"Looks like you're awake." He says and crouches in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I ask and he stands.

"We need you to help us bring down the king!" Says with pride and I glare at him.

"So you need my help," He nods "Alright. So explain why you would kidnap the person you need help from!?" I shout and he stops and blankly stares in front of him.

"That is a good point..." _Did I get kidnapped by the dumbest people in Hyrule?_ I watch as they work around trying to explain their plan to me but I'm not listening to a word. I need Ganondorf alive for a bit longer and if they kill him then I'm stuck here forever... Unless that would send me into the battle like it never happened. I'm thinking to myself when I see Dark appear behind one of the guys and knocks him out. He disappears before they see him and their buddy falls to the ground. I see as Dark does this everyone and when he walks up to me he is smiling.

"Was that necessary?" I ask him and I rub my hands that he untied.

"It was more fun to mess with them then just finishing it quickly!" Dark says in a sing-song voice. I shake my head and we walk out of the sewer, thing. Although we both have no idea where we are or how to get out so we get lost. We wander around for a while before I find a hatch above me. Dark gives me a boost and I open it. I thought it would lead to the street or a house but no, it had to lead into the castle. I look around the room and see that outside a window it is dark out. Everyone should be asleep so I climb up and close the hatch. Dark appears behind me and we walk through the halls. At least I know all the rooms and can easily find myself out.

As I turn a corner I bump into something broad and fall to the ground. I look up thinking it would be a guard but I see Ganondorf who looks completely surprised to see me. I smile nervously and get up.

"What are you doing here!?" He yells at me and I shrug.

"I woke up in a sewer and couldn't find a exit until I found one leading into the castle," I say and look at the ground, trying to pull a innocent act.

"Come this way," He says and drags me into the kitchens. After closing the doors and locking them. I get a little nervous at that but I see that there is another set of doors to run out of if need be. "Why were you in the sewers anyway?" I don't know how to answer that without giving away that I'm the hero.

"Some creeps saying that they needed to take over or something. I wasn't paying attention," I say and look at him to see if he can put together why they would bother with me.

"Yes! Now I know where they are!" Ganondorf cheers to himself and I look at him. He is happy about that? Well now that I think about it he asked me about them before...

"Um... I didn't mean to bother you but can I leave?" I ask and he looks at me.

"It's midnight I don't think that you would be able to get into that tavern right now," He tells me and I remember that I had to be gone for a day at least and the tavern would be locked by now. With the keys inside or someone has them. "You can stay here for the night until you can get into the tavern." I accept and he leads me into a extra room. I don't want to stay here but it would be more dangerous to stay outside waiting for the tavern to open and let me in. He opens a door and I head inside, thank him and he leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up in the morning and quickly leave to the tavern. After explaining what happened to a guard I was able to leave. Everyone was worried about what happened to me when I disappeared but after seeing that I was fine they left me alone. Dark although thought that it was a close call. Saying that if I died he would go down with me and he wanted to die by something he did not because I couldn't lock a door. So he did the same thing he did with me and got a job here with me. Although this just makes me stuck with him day after day so I'm not very thrilled about it.

During the day I'm cleaning the counter and I see the door open to reveal a group of castle guards and Ganondorf. They take a seat and Dark walks up to me.

"What?" I ask Dark and he looks at me.

"Go get their orders," He tells me and I look at him annoyed.

"Why can't you do it?"

"I'll take your shift tonight." He offers and I walk over to their table. I get to have more sleep tonight~! I smile to myself as I get to their table. They order and I leave to get their food. I come back a few minutes later with their food and as I walk away a guard slips me a note. I pretend not to notice because if they are willing to talk to me then they trust me, making my goal all the more closer. I head back to Dark and look at the note from under the table. Dark goes to serve other guests while I read the note.

 _We found the area in the sewer where it look like people were but no one was there when we got there. Do you remember their faces?_

Couldn't they just wait and ask me this later at night when no one was here? Oh well if they did then I wouldn't get to sleep early. I remember the one guy that was in front of me... I take a piece of paper and draw his face to the best of my ability and head over to their table.

"Would any of you like anything else?" I ask and I see them shake their heads. I hand them the bill with the drawing under it. I walk to the kitchen and start making more food for customers. I hum to myself and I don't hear when one of the waitresses is calling my name.

"Link! Are you listening?!" She yells at me and I look at her.

"Yeah?"

"That one group is asking for you!" I turn and see their attention on me. I walk over to them and wipe the flour from my hands on my apron. One of the guards hands me the bill and I smile as they leave. I look outside and see that it is almost dark so everyone will be leaving in a few minutes. I wait as everyone leaves and lock the front door. John is on a trip so he hasn't been coming at night so I can close early. The garbage is full so I grab the bag and drag it outside, and toss it into the dumpster in the back. I was about to go inside when I hear steps behind me.

I turn and see Ganondorf in a cloak leaning against a wall. I smile at him but he doesn't look happy.

"Need something? You can come in if you want a drink-" I start but he cuts me off.

"That one girl called you Link?" He asks and I nod, backing closer to the door. He steps closer and I put my back to the door, with my hand on the handle. "The hero is the only person I ever met that had that name." He knows, and he isn't happy about it. don't answer as I open the door and lock it behind me. I hear him hit the door and I back away from it. I thought that I was safe but I hear a crack and I know that he will break the door open. I run up to my room and grab my coin purse and a dress before jumping out the window. When I hit the ground I run for it.

* * *

I break open the door that Link locked me behind and see her nowhere in sight. I growl at this and walk through the tavern to the rooms they have upstairs. I see one that's open and head inside. I see the window open and can put together than she ran. I sigh and look around. The room is fairly plain, but something shining catches my eye. I walk over to the dresser and see a mirror on it. I pick it up and recognize it as the magic mirror. _So she tried to go back?_ I wonder why she didn't... It looks like it would and I try to use it but nothing happens. Now thinking, I dragged her into this time while she was using it so she is still in it or something. I don't think one from here would let her into it.

I walk outside and see that the guards I left waiting are not there. I look up and see that Link's window is right in their view. They must have saw her and chased her. I wait for them to come back but after an hour I realize that they are still trying to find her so I go back to the castle. I can't believe that I didn't see it before! Now that I think about it, it wasn't that hard to see the similarities that were there. She being the only person brave enough to come to the castle, only one to talk back when someone else would cower away. Walking into the castle like she owned it in the middle of the night. Everything screamed **hero** but I never listened.

Also I think that her walking through the castle with ease was also a sign but I didn't read it. As I listen to my rant in my head I get to my room. I look at the place where I put all of Link's things and see everything gone. I don't think that she could have taken the things because she wouldn't be able to get past the guards... Unless she said she had a delivery. Although I saw her cart there when I left so i don't think that she could have dragged in up here and not get caught by the soldiers that are after her. I run to the window and see a shadow running off with the supplies, he looks up and smirks before disappearing.

-TIME SKIP-

A lot of the servants refuse to get near me because for the past few days I've be very irritable. Of course this scares away most people and this just makes me more angry because I know Link wouldn't have cared. The other thing that made my mood worse was the new guy they have delivering the supplies from the tavern. A boy with black hair and strange red eyes. His skin has a ashy tone to it which makes him look... fake. I walk up to him as he drags the cart through the garden.

"So Link isn't at the tavern anymore?" I ask him and he nods. With a closer look he looks a lot like Link but I know the hero was an only child so a sibling wouldn't be a thing. "Are you related?"

"Nope," Was his simple answer but it seams fishy.

"You look very alike," I said and he didn't seem to care.

"We lived in the same area for a while so might be the reason. But everyone says that," He says like it's a normal thing and walks with his now empty cart away. As he walks away the guards that chased after Link come up to me.

"What happened!?" I ask and see them covered in blood, cuts and leaves.

"She started calling for some person named Dark, and he appeared from nowhere!" One starts.

"Then he disappears and comes back with the master sword and other items in hand," Two finishes.

"We tried to chase her and she went into the woods, but the she came up behind us and attacked. After we were both to injured to follow she ran off," They both say with a bow. I can't believe that she has a shadow being on her side! At least I don't have deal with Zelda because I made her too weak to fight back and took her triforce. I tell the guards to get cleaned up and get Ebony ready for a ride. I get my armor and weapons and head out for where the guards said they saw Link last.

* * *

I wake up and my side is killing me. I look and see that I have a huge gash on my side, that I didn't see last night because of the panic I had. I call Dark but he doesn't come. I think I might be too far for him to hear me... I grab my side as I walk to a spring I saw last night. The pain is unbearable because the water is pretty hot, and putting that on a fairly bad wound doesn't make it feel any better. After I get used to the temperature I sink into the water to clean all the smaller cut I have on my face, arms and legs that I got from running into the woods.

I look at the water and see that I gave the water a red tinge and I get worried. Did I loose that much blood? I get out of the water and put on the extra dress I brought with while I fix the other one. I don't care about the small rips but I stitch the gash that was in the side. I don't want to put on the tunic on until I'm sure that my cover is completely blown because I don't want to deal with those rebels either. I have no idea how I'm going to get Ganondorf to reverse the spell now...

"I could go to another country... Nah, that would require a lot more work then just moving..." I say to my self and I don't hear the hoofs coming closer until someone gets off said horse. I look up and grab the master sword as the rebel comes closer.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah found you~" He says and gets off his horse. I get up and decide that the best course of action is to run. When I run past a tree someone comes behind me and twist my arm. My sword drops and hits the ground with a thud. I try to get out of this guys grip but he hits my head hard enough to were I pass out.

-POV CHANGE-

I walk through the woods looking for any sign of the hero but nothing comes up. I get by a spring and see the a strange amount of foot prints around it. As I stare at them I hear a twig snap an I turn around quickly to be met with nothing. I quickly look around the area and see shadows falling from a tree. I look up and see a darker version of Link with red eyes glaring at me. I pull out my sword and he laughs at me.

"You think that you can just kill me with a sword!? It's not going to word so you know," He says and jumps down. I was about to lunge at him when he pulls out a darker version of the master sword. I'm going to guess that he is as good as Link is with a sword and I don't have time to deal with that at the moment. I go to walk around him when he stops me. "What are you doing this far from the castle?"

"Looking for the hero," I say and he puts his sword away.

"Well that makes two of us. I can't sense Light anywhere and it's driving me crazy," He says and he starts looking at the prints in the ground.

"What do you mean by sense? You can tell where she is but you're having trouble finding her?" I ask him and see a weird hilt shape in the mud by a tree.

"I help her out and when she is somewhere I can tell where she is and go straight to her but I have no idea where she is at the moment. It's like she disappeared and last time I checked I'm the only one that can really do that," The shadow creature says and I see that the hilt is in the shape of the master sword. So Link was here. The creature comes over to me and sees the shape, gets up and starts walking into the woods. He doesn't say anything but I follow him. After a bit of walking he sits on the ground and looks at me like a plague.

"What?" I say and he turns away from me. "What is it's problem.." I say to myself and that gets his attention.

"What so I'm an IT?! Just so you know I'm Link's right-handed man!" He says with pride and I stare at him.

"So much for a right hand if you lost her."

"Someone blocked out my bond with her so I had no idea where she went!" He shouts at me.

"How did they do that?"

"It takes a _lot_ of magic that's all I know." I think about what he said and I can't think about anyone that would have enough magic for that. I sit on the ground and see the sun going down I look and see Link's buddy grabbing a bunch of sticks. "If you plan to sleep outside at least make your own fire," He says and drops the sticks in front of me.

"I refuse," I state and he shrugs. I'm not stopping that low as to make a fire we are both going to use.

"Fine but you're the one who is going to freeze to death, I don't really need the heat to survive." Ah so he wasn't going to use because he couldn't. I give up and shoot a ball of fire at the pile of wood and light the fire. I look at the shadow and he gets closer to the flames and looks content. "I knew that would get you to light it!" He laughs and rubs his hands before bringing them up to the flame's light.

"I thought you didn't need heat?" I say in confusion.

"That was a lie, dummy! I got Light to do the same thing when we first meet too," The shadow creature tells me and I stare at him. _He managed to trick me with such ease!_ We go to bed after that which is extremely uncomfortable but there isn't any other options.

The next morning I wake up and see the shadow huddling under a tree in fright. I look at him and see that where he was sleeping in now basked in sunlight. Just knowing shadow creatures I know that they can't be in sunlight and he must have burned himself and freaked out. I laugh and hand him a large leaf to hold so he can walk into the sunlight but have his own shadow to hide in. He growls at me but takes it anyway. We start walking, following a non-existent trail that he somehow knows.

"Hey so where are we heading anyway?" I ask and he looks at me.

"I have a name you know," He replies.

"You never mentioned one!" I shout at him.

"Dark. And we are heading where this group is heading."

"What group?" I ask him and he sighs, Dark points to the ground and I see that the ground is a bit trampled but it doesn't show any footprints. I guess that this is the best we are going to get so I shut up and follow Dark through the woods. After a few hours of walking and a bit of running we start to hear some voices. Dark motions to be quiet and get down. We crawl over and see a group of people there and Link tied to a thin tree in the camp. She doesn't look the least bit worried but annoyed. I see someone talking to her but I can't hear what they are saying. She flicks her head away from him in our direction and sees us. She narrows her eyes but says nothing to us.

"Well we found her, that's good..." Dark comments and crawls a bit closer to the camp. I was about to warn him when someone started to come closer but he just merges with the darkness and they don't notice him. I get as close as I can and I can hear what they are saying.

"You just need to help us get into the castle!" The man shouts at Link and she just leans into the tree.

"Well I'm can't go back to Hyrule at the moment so you have to do it yourselves!"

They continue arguing while Dark floats through the shadows and behind her. I see the rope untying and Link grabs the ends behind it loosens so no attention is drawn. I watch as Dark disappears completely and comes back a few minutes later with the master sword, which he taps on Link's hand. She drops the rope and grabs the sword before the man talking to her can fight back. I watch as the camp turns into chaos and decide to help the two Links fighting everyone off. I see that as soon as I come in they all try to go at me and all it takes is a few spells before they all fall to the ground. Link puts her sword away in the sheath and Dark gives her the other items she has before she takes off at full speed in the woods.

I run after her and I thought I would loose her when she falls. I approach and see a deep hole in the ground with Link hanging onto a ledge inside it. I hold my hand out to her but she doesn't take it.

"Grab on you idiot!" I shout at her but she doesn't.

"Yeah, and have you win?" She growls and narrows her eyes at me.

"I'm not the one who got stuck in a hole. Just get out," I say and she kicks a stone out of the wall. I hear it tumble for a while and a plop sound like it fell in water. Link smirks before letting go.

-POV CHANGE-

I close my eyes as I fall and hope that the water I heard was deep. I was lucking and after a while I fall into a pool or water the seems to go under forever. I surface and swim to a small ledge I saw. Dark can't help me down here because if he can't see where he is he can't risk going down here. I shiver as I start walking through the darkness of this small cave. After a little while I hear wind blowing through the rocks. I look around to see if there is any light from outside but I don't see a thing.

As I walk I feel the ground give a little bit under my feet. I bring myself to the ground and feel the ground and feel a grass or moss like texture. I feel around a bit more and see that everything around me is made of this stuff. I still can't see a thing but as I rub my hands through the 'grass' I see a bit of light moving through it. A lot more come out and I see that they are little bugs that give off a glow from their bodies. I smile and reach into my pouch to get a empty bottle.

I smile as I see the bright glow that the bottle now gives off. I shoved a whole bunch of the creature into the bottle. It gave enough light to see a bit in front of me and have a comforting glow surrounding me as I walk. Though it is annoying that I have to keep tapping the bottle to keep them glowing because they turn off if they get sleepy. I walk through this tunnel that I have been in and after walking for what feels like hours I see the end.

I run to the light that leads outside and as I get to the end I let the little bugs go. I brought them that grass stuff that looks like a fungus so when I let them go they can have their stuff back. I walk outside and scrunch my face at the sight before me.


End file.
